thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Raio Kai Shii
'Appearance & Personality' Appearance: Eye-patch (Right eye) Trench Coat (Military style) Plain white T-shirt Cargo Pants (Military style) Steel-Toe Boots Right arm bandaged and sealed Fairy Tail Stamp: Left back shoulder blade Fairy Tail Stamp Color: Black ____ Hair style: Same as Aoshi Shinomori Hair color: White Height: 5'11" Weight: 187lbs Eye color: Hazel (Left eye) Snowy White Blue (Right eye) Tattoo: Tribal (Right arm) ____ Personality: Raio is serious, discreet, gentle, and intelligent. Depending on his mood he will often take out a Tin Whistle and begin playing it to pass the time. Since he was young he has always been gentle and loved animals, his favorite drinks are rum and sake, and he has always had a good sense of justice and judgement of others characters. He prefers to see the good in people even when they can't see it themselves. Trade Skills & Talents Trade Skills *Artisan *Carpentery *Construction Talents Playing a Tin Whistle Quirk(s) Fear of Cute and Adorable Things When Raio was still a kid in his teens, he had a traumatizing experience at the academy while he was there, babysitting his squad captains (and leading officer) kids while they were out on a field mission, Raio offered to babysit because they were cute and adorable. Little did he know, the 6 and 8 year old kids were mischievous little scamps and every time they were left alone for even a single minute, the kids would wreak havoc around the academy gardens and no matter what Raio did they just wouldn't listen to him. The kids seemed to find amusement in pulling pranks on Raio every chance they got, some pranks included a really evil and diabolical plot, where Raio was subjected to blackmail and torture when the kids found a mushy love letter that they found rummaging through his stuff and threatened that if he didn't give in to their commands, then they would tell his leading officer about his crush on their single mother. It is unknown afterwards as to whether or not this was resolved, but the memory still haunts him to this day. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 2,380 *Total Spent: 2,300 *Total Left: 80 'Possessions' *2-H Halberd (Tsurugunai) *2-H Claymore Broadsword *2-H Titanium Steel Great Sword *1-H Sakabatu (Reverse-Edge Sword) *1-H Katana *1-H Kodachi *1-H Rapier *1-H Cutlass *1 Claw Gauntlet *x6 24ft. Winch Cables (1/2 the size of a TV cable) 'Abilities & Spells' Skills *Weapons Specialist *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand (Kenpo & Muay Thai) Attributes *Monstrous Strength *Monstrous Stamina *Monstrous Dexterity Combat Style *Crafty *Tactical *Strategic Magic *Burning Magic *Conjuration Magic Passive *'Resistant to Cold' *'Resistant to Fire' *'Burning Aura: ('Raio can control heat temperature in the air around him.) 'Backstory' Raio lived most of his life with his cousin Raia in Magnolia until he turned the age of 14. Both he and his cousin Raia wanted to lead an ideal way of life they took different paths at first, Raia sought to become a Fairy Tail Wizard, while Raio wanted to become a knight. The academy he trained at since the age of 14 had strict rules and policies regarding a taboo against magic, as they believe that magic is immoral and a sin, seeing it as a crime against humanity as "unnatural". Even though magic was strictly forbidden within the academy, Raio secretly began learning to use magic, first at supportive Enchantment magic and then learn more convenient magic, Conjuration, because of this convenience he never felt he ever needed money, believing that too much can corrupt and cause greed where the suffering of others were affected by it as he met countless families stricken by poverty, and believed that greed over wealth was the cause of this. When Raio turned 19 at the academy he began training with Heavy two-handed weapons, with the help of his supportive Enchantment magic in secret, the masters of the academy saw how versatile and adaptive Raio was becoming. They taught him how to properly wield and master various different types of weapons, and forced him to begin wearing very heavy weighted armor and was forbidden to take it off at all times except for bathing. Eventually, Raio got used to all of the heavy weight he had been carrying around and because of that, when ever the armor is taken off he is surprisingly fast even with speed enchantment magic. Around the same time when Raio turned 19 and began his heavy armor & weapons training, Raio met an old man, whom was the former master of Burning Magic, he had taken a liking to Raio after seeing how much potential he had with a high tolerance for pain and an unwavering sense of justice, heart, and love, unlike many who would just write Raio off as intimidating, the old man saw the gentleness within him, as was evidenced by his love for animals and animals seemed to approach him as friends. Raio and the old man spoke on countless occasions, believing the old man a good source of company with the stories and wisdom he offered, the old man offered one more thing, to teach him the secrets and technique of a new magic that would allow him to share his emotions with those he connected to. So that anybody who saw him as intimidating before, would instead sense and feel a warm gentleness from him. Raio accepted the old mans offer to secretly train him to learn Burning Magic, and soon after, began perfecting the first half of this training. At age 23, Raio learned to control his body heat with magic to raise the temperature in the air around him, the old man believed it was then time to teach him the secret behind Burning Magic. In order for Raio to become a full-fledged Master of Burning Magic, he needed to undergo a ritual, which he had to accept the price of learning it before he could begin. First, he showed Raio the tribal tattoo sealed within his body, Raio watched as the old man used the sealed second-stage Burning Magic to incinerate a boulder which caused it to melt and burned it to ashes. The Ritual to gaining this second-stage Burning Magic, has a heavy price, as the old man explained that the secret behind second-stage Burning Magic, the user gives up their mortal life in exchange for an immortal one, in which their heart stops beating as a result. The old man also explains that he is neither dead, nor is he alive, the life energy he had is instead used in a different way. As it was explained, Raio began to understand that the old mans life is the secret behind mastering Burning Magic, and as it goes from master to student, the masters life must end through the Ritual, in which the old mans life was never really ending it was merely being transferred into it's final stage of Burning Magic, explaining that the life of the former master of Burning Magic is held within the seal. Raio accepted the old mans offer to transcend his life into the next and final stage, extending his right arm, the old man held on to Raios right arm and began to transfer his life energy into Raio. Raio endured immense pain for hours as his right arm burned, until the seal eventually settled and the transfer complete. At first, Raio still had full mobility in his right arm, promising to forever keep it sealed, which soon was a promise that could not be kept so easily. Raio continued his training at the academy, going forward in his life without the old mans guidance and wisdom, when Raio turned 26 he unleashed the sealed magic in his right arm to save his comrades during a battle, while the academy was grateful for his actions they still had to punish him for breaking the taboo, branding him with the scar on his face across his right eye so that everyone within the academy would know not to affiliate themselves with him. Raio accepted his punishment as he was expelled from the academy. Raio then made his way back home to Magnolia, where he had then began hearing that his cousin Raia had joined Fairy Tail. And with that, he decided to take a look for himself, to see what Fairy Tail was all about, see what guild life was like, and to see how his cousin Raia was doing. The next thing he knew, he joined Fairy Tail himself. 'Relationships' Friends *Atticus Knight *Felix Wolfstar *Isaac Reed *Mifune Tachibana *Mikota Sakamoto *Mizune Hanzo *Nessarose Thorn *Kami Fujikawa *Mirajane Strauss *Makarov Dreyar (Guild Master) *Vox Schutz *Torque Bellatrix Family *Raia Kai Shii (Cousin) Indifferent *Bishop Rothschild *Clara Summers *Dahjer Cana'an *Erin Clover *Jory Bloodmoon *Mao Kurasama *Mirabelle Ervine *Nira Rivers *Clara Summers Category:C-Class